


Dinner and a Show - November 25, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Dinner and a Show - November 25, 2020

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. Draco was drawling on and on when he noticed someone with the hood of their school robe up.

"Hand-me-down robes? Come on now Weasley, you know you can't sit at the Slytherin table...." Malfoy drawled. "If you do, mmmmyyyyy faaathher will embarrass your father even more than he already does at the Ministry."

Malfoy then looked across the Great Hall and saw the heads of red hair sitting at the Gryffindor table...one..two...three...four...five....wait how many Weasley's were there at Hogwarts?

The hooded figure dropped the hood.

"It's me, Draco," Blaise Zabini said, their hair looking worn, the glitter on their cheeks not sparkling like it normally would.

"What...happened?" Goyle asked.

"Shut up, Goyle. What happened, Blaise?" Draco responded.

"I was walking by the Gryffindor table...and I slipped on a banana peel...and I accidentally touched it. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed it as poverty. I just checked and it's true, my vault at Gringott's is empty..." Blaise explained, their eye's filling with tears...

Draco and the other Slytherins put up their fingers in the form of a cross, to try and ward away the infectious disease. Marcus Flint attempted to put up a shield charm, but accidentally cursed himself backwards into Percy's arms, who happened to be walking by.

"It has been a while since we got a show, right Minnie?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Albus, I was beginning to get worried. Apparently our author is working too many hours a week..." Minerva said.

"Ten points to fanatical fics!" Dumbledore replied.


End file.
